A wake is generated as a boat travels through the water and extends aft of the boat. In various surface water sports, including various forms of waterskiing, wakeboarding, wakesurfing, etc., an athlete regularly interacts with a boat wake. A great deal of effort has gone into designing boats and boat hulls to achieve wake shapes that are more advantageous for particular watersports—particularly those water sports like wakeboarding and wakesurfing, where wake interaction is the primary object of the sport. However, despite significant advancements in this area, further improvements are possible.